The Spy
by Shanky
Summary: FINALLY updated*chap 9 up*Pan is a spy collecting info for Bulma & Vegeta on Bra and Trunks! And she falls for Trunks while doing so!
1. 1: school

Hi! My name is Shanky and I hope that you love this fic as much as my other one called 'Say What?' Oh and please review!  
  
  
  
I've been at this school for about a month already. I have collected little info so far. Trying to hide your idenity is hard. But I have already contacted king Vegeta and Queen Bulma that I'll be staying there longer. They have agreed to this and has already contacted my parents.  
  
Me, being Vegetasei's best spy, was sent on an important trip to Earth, where Queen Bulma and King Vegeta has sent their children there to learn about Earth. They do not want me to alarm them or anything. So, here I am, in the classroom, tipping my pencil on my nose.  
  
"Pan!" the teacher called(Mrs. Vang).  
  
"Uh? Yes, sir, er-ma'm?" I said. I was used to calling them sir because of my training on Vegetasei. I happen to be the only woman working as a spy.  
  
"(laughing people) Arg! Pan! Go stand outside and hold these two buckets of water!" (just like what Gohan's teacher told him to do in DBZ! HEHE!)  
  
"Yes, ma'm," I said as I put my head down, carrying the two buckets out of the classroom. 'Boy, if grandma ever heard about this, she'd be so angry!' I thought as I saw a purple-haired man walk down the hallway.  
  
The queen has always told me of how her son and daughter has inherited her good looks, and yet I have fallen for her son.  
  
"Is, this Mrs. Vang's room? 102?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, yes," I said, snapping out of my thoughts. 'He looks so handsome!'  
  
"thanks," he said as he looked at me carefully and went inside.  
  
I sighed and wiped my head, putting the bucket down for a sec.  
  
"Uh, hey, do you know where rm 24a is?" he asked me sheepishly.  
  
"Huh? Uh, I think I don't know where it is!" I laughed, stratching my head. That had caused the water in my hand to spill all over me, "Awww!" I said as I blushed. I had completely embarrassed myself infront of him! HIM!  
  
"oh, do you want to go to the nurse's office to go home and get new clothes?!" he asked worridly.  
  
"uh, no thanks," I said, "Could you tell Mrs. Vang what happen and tell her that I'm gonna go walk out on the field onto I'm dry?"  
  
"Sure," he said as he went back inside the classroom.  
  
"What a geek I am," I said as I walked down the hallway, looking down. 'Why am I so nervous around him?'  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope you like it! Please r/r ppl! I know it's short! 


	2. 2: role: superhero!

Hi! What's up?! Nothin'.well NEways, read! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pan was walking home to her little house out in the country. She didn't feel like flying so she just walked.  
  
'Man, that was so embarrassing! I can't believe I did that in front of him! And that was the FIRST time I had talked to him too! Oh god, he's gorgeous.I miss my parents. I wish they were here, sorta.Hello PAN?! You are supposed to be collectinf info on the prince and princess! And u are not getting ANY!! Where did they say they were going to go to tonight?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Are you gonna be at 'Sunlight tonight, Trunks?" a blonde girl said to Trunks.  
  
"Sure, so's my sister, Bra," he said as he turned his head to the board.  
  
"You got a date?" the blonde said seductively to him.  
  
"No, but I'll pick one up at the club," then the bell rang as he gathered up his things.  
  
*End*  
  
" 'Sunlight'? What a weird name! Probably a real stupid club too! Oh well as long as I get to collect my info! I don't wanna fail this mission!" she said as she raced home to put on her punk outfit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When she stepped out of her house, she was in a stunning outfit.  
  
Black flare pants that went all the way around her shoes and a chain on it that said 'Brat.' She wore a black muscle tee with a dragon on it and she wore a grey vest over it. Then she wore a headband that said 'Girl of ya Dreams.'  
  
"Man, I thought I'd never looked so good!" she said as she flew high up in the sky, scanning a building with the word 'Sunlight' on it. Her sharp eyes quickly found the building as she slowly flew down to a deserted area. She flew onto the roof and jacked the door open. She didn't really care, but the club sounded like fun to her. Sorta.  
  
When she walked inside, she scanned the kis for Trunks and Bra. 'Got it' she thought as she walked into the direction that she felt the two high kis. She sat on a chair a the dark corner, so's not to be noticed. She kept a close eye on Trunks and Bra. They were dancing on the dance floor together. She couldn't help but bring a notepad and a pencil to jot all the info down.  
  
She wrote:  
  
Trunks  
  
1. Has a heck of a body! (crosses out)  
  
Is fine(crosses out too)  
  
  
  
has-(crosses out)  
  
............  
  
  
  
Bra  
  
1. Has mother's looks  
  
2. Has mother's attitude  
  
  
  
3.  
  
4.  
  
  
  
"MAAANN!" pan said as she put the notebook down.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" a man asked her.  
  
"Yeah, now go away please," she said head between her arms.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he walked away.  
  
Then the doors busted open and in came some robbers. There were about 5 robbers with black masks on them and had very dangerous guns like a bb gun with a rocket launcher.  
  
"I guess I can get a little work out in this club tonight!" Pan said to herself as she turned ssj and flew to the front of the room, "Opps, almost forgot!" She then put on her SECRECT sunglasses! (OHHHHHHH!!!!!!)  
  
"Oh, lookie here guys, it's little miss Wonderwoman! HAHAHA!" The leader of the robbers said.  
  
"I suggest you leave," Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"Ok, I guess that I'll just take her as a hostage! HAHA! Get her boys!" then the men charged at her when she suddenly disappeared, "Huh? Where is she?"  
  
"Up here!" she said as she flew down and grabbed their guns.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" a girl with brown curly hair said.  
  
"What are you people doing?! Stupid! Go! Gewt outta here!" Pan yelled at the audience.  
  
"Whoa! That-that girl up there is a super sayain!" Bra said as she looked back.  
  
"Wha-! It can't be! We are the only sayains here!" Trunks said, looking puzzled, "Bra, let's go join in!"  
  
"Yeah!" Bra said as they both turned ssj.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was tying all of the robbers together with a dancing pole I the club.  
  
"I suggest that you boys try not to do that stunt again. Anyways, it was a very hularious warm up for me, so Ja!" she said as she waved bye and walked out the door. She turned to her normal self and started to run.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Huh?" Pan said as she looked back.  
  
"Who are you?" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah and how did you turn ssj?" Trunks asked, both keeping a safe distance away from each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm just a regular girl ya know, crazy about boys." Pan said as she stood there.  
  
"Come on, get to the point!" Bra screamed.  
  
"Well, I got to go! Bye!" Pan said as she blasted off. 'Man! That was so cool! I feel Grrrreat! I hope I can play Superhero role again sometime! But I'm not gonna be like dad! (Pictures her father doing poses) He thought that THAT was cool! Gimme a break!' she thought as she flew home.  
  
  
  
Hi again! Did u like it?! What'll happen if Trunks and Bra find out! R/R for some encouragement please! 


	3. 3: Running

Hi ppl! Again, please r/r! And read! HAHAHAAA!!!1111  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Pan hurried to school. She was late for the first time. She had overslept because of yesterday.  
  
"Trunks, if I ever get my hands, on you, I'll..well I just can't get you otta my mind!!!" Pan said as she reached her class. School classes started at 8:30 am, but now it was 8: 42 am.  
  
"Gomen nasi!" Pan said to the teacher and sat down. Quickly, she took out all her books, not daring to look up. She felt everone's eyes on her and looked down until the teacher spoke.  
  
"Pan, come up here," the teacher spoke softly.  
  
"Ok," Pan shivered. She thought that it was gonna be something bad because of being tardy. This school was very strict, by the way.  
  
"You have a new schedule, now. All your periods have changed."  
  
"Huh?" Pan said taking the piece of paper.  
  
"You may go now."  
  
"Thank you," Pan said as she then re-packed her books and went into her new class.  
  
"Hmmm.first period is Pe. Cool!" Pan said as she headed towards the girls' lockeroom. She changed into her clothes and ran outside. It was still summer and very hot. She couldn't help but to wear those shorts.  
  
"Umm.Mr. Slam?" Pan asked shyly, "Am I in your class?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Son Pan," she said looking onto his list. Her sharp eyes found it quickly and pointed to it.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Trunks, what if that sayain yesterday went to our school?" Bra asked her bro.  
  
"I dunno, but if she did, I will surely find out!" Trunks said.  
  
"Hey look! We have a new student!!" Marron cried running to Trunks. Marron was a very good friend of Trunks' and Bra's. She had blonde hair that was almost always in pigtails.  
  
"Hey, Bra, doesn't she look familiar?" Trunks eyed.  
  
"Son Pan," Trunks heard her say.  
  
"Hey guys-"  
  
"GIRLS!" Marron and Bra screamed.  
  
"Ok, girls, she said her name was SON Pan!"  
  
"SO?" Bra said.  
  
"HELLO?! I have a friend on Vegeta that has a first name SON! Maybe they're related!" Trunks said.  
  
"Really?! Bah!" Marron said as the girl named Pan sat in the back of Trunks.  
  
'Oh great, this is just great..' She thought sadly. 'I get to sit in back of Prince Trunks, the man of my dreams,' she said as they ran out and back to the far fence. She got up and raced to be first. She had always loved PE for it was sorta like training for her.  
  
"Huh?" Bra said as Pan ran up past her.  
  
"What?" Trunks said as Pan past him too. Trunks had always been first, until now.  
  
Pan raced to be first and in a couple of secs, she was standing on her number. She then put her arms over her head to let in air. Even though this was a little run, she had to act tired.  
  
Then after that, came their 50 push ups. (Very strict, eh?)  
  
Pan did all of those excercises easily. But she didn't pay attention and did it out of order.  
  
"Pan! Come up here and do 50 push ups for me! The rest, you may rest!" Mr. Slam pointed to Pan and told her to come up and do it in front of the entire class.  
  
'How embarrassing!' she thought as she did them easily. The teacher watched in amazement. She did not stop at all. The others were wide eyed.  
  
"48, 49, 50!" Pan said and got up. She then walked back to her spot. Then she looked at everyone else. They were amazed. Some were starting to get afraid of her.  
  
"O-ok c-class, today is our 2 mile run!" Mr.Slam said.  
  
"Only 2?" Pan whispered, "should be 100 miles," Pan pouted. She also loves running.  
  
"When you are done, tell me your time. It will be recorded and count as a part of yours grade! Line up on the line and when I say go, you go! Ok? Ready, set..GO!!!!"  
  
They all ran and tried their best. Up where the sayains were, was hetic. They all tried to outrun each other.  
  
"Who are you?!" Trunks said to Pan.  
  
Pan, too concentrated on running, ran ahead of him. First lap done. 'Wait, how many laps equal a mile anyways?!/' Pan panicked. She slowed down until she was with Trunks.  
  
"Uh-excuse me! How many laps does it take to equal a mile?" Pan said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it takes 3 laps!"  
  
"Thanks!" then Pan raced ahead of him and finished another one. He then too raced up and finished one too. Soon they were both done as they both crossed the line at the same time. They looked up at the huge clock that told their time.  
  
"1:02!" they both said, "Hey!" they both said again.  
  
"Ok, 1:02-huh?! What?! You two are lying!" The teacher said.  
  
"No, we're not," they said and looked at each other and back at the teacher again.  
  
"For lying, you both get an extra mile to run! Now go!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" they said and ran a little slower so that he could see them.  
  
"Man, who are you? Are you a freak or something?" Trunks called.  
  
"What?!" Pan stopped in her tracks. 'Did he know?' Pan thought.  
  
"Uh, no, I'm just a regular school girl, ya know! Heh he!" she said scratching her head.  
  
"Hey, I've heard that before! You're that sayain that was at the club last night, right?!"  
  
"Huh, n-no I'm not! I don't know what you are talking about! I have no idea of what a sayain, whatever-"  
  
"See, you do know what a sayain is, that's why you pronounced it right! Know can pronounce it right if they didn't know what it was!" He said pointing to her.  
  
'I'm dead,' Pan thought as she tried to think of an excuse. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Thank Dende!" Pan said as they headed back. She ran into the lockerroom and changed quickly. She then ran out and onto her next class.  
  
"Karate! WOW! I never knew that this school taught karate! I'm so happy! I luv skool!" Pan shouted as onlookers looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! Did you like it! Please r/r! Next chap is about Pan's karate class! Will Trunnks and Bra find out Pan's REAL identity?! 


	4. 4: Karate kicks and puches!

Hi again! Thank you all for reviewing! I luv em! I hope you review again. Pan and the other characters in this fic love it too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everbody changed into their other clothes for karate, they sat in a straight line, talking to each other.  
  
"Class! Class! I want to make an announcement! We have a new student in our class today, so please, be kind! And do not try to harm her in anyway!" the teacher warned.  
  
'The karate teacher sure looks weird! He-er-uh, she-uh, no! Oh well, IT looks like a girl, but looks like a boy! It's probably gay, though!' Pan thought as she walked up beside the teacher.  
  
"Her name is Son Pan, class! She is a straight A student, and very intelligent!"  
  
"What?! Pan's in this class too?!" Trunks whispered, "But this class is only for seniors!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Briefs, but was that an insult? Her strength was measured and proved to be very strong. Would you please sit down over there?"  
  
"Ok, M…."  
  
"Mr. Ryes," Mr. Ryes said.  
  
"Right," Pan said. 'So she, er-he is a he!'  
  
"Son Pan? Have you ever taken karate classes?"  
  
"Yes," Pan said.  
  
"Oh, so you know the stances already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! This is all going so well!" she-er-he giggled as everyone sweat- dropped.  
  
Pan's eyes scanned the room for Trunks or Bra. 'Trunks?! Again?! Oh, boy, this is gonna be a bundle…' Pan thought as she sighed a sat down. 'I'll just hold my strength back, then when fighting.'  
  
"ok, class, do you want to see how good our new student is?!" Mr. Ryes said.  
  
"YEAH! GOOO!" the class screamed.  
  
"How about a match between the school's best, Trunks!"  
  
"What? She can't honestly beat Trunks!" a girl said.  
  
"No, I've heard and seen Pan do karate! It was on a Monday afternoon, when I went by this karate class, and saw her beat all of her opponents!" Mr. Ryes said.  
  
"oh, god," Pan said and covered her face. The students looked at her and made her get up. She blushed as they pushed her into the ring. They did the same thing to Trunks.  
  
"Uh, hi," Pan said.  
  
"Hi, again," he smirked. Pan gulped and they both got into a stance. Trunks kicked her as she blocked it. She punched his stomach and he blocked it. Pan did a flip and kicked him in his stomach. Trunks got up and got into another stance. He then smirked and growled. It was their sayain language. Growling. (I know it's dumb and corny, but oh well! ^ ~ ^) Here's what he said:  
  
"You are stong, sayain."  
  
"What? What are you growling for? Mad because you're gonna lose?!" Pan said in his ear.  
  
"I bet that you know what I said!" Trunks said and did a roundhouse kick. He picked her up just before she hit the ground and she pushed herself up.  
  
"Nah, really?" Pan said as she spun him around and kicked him.  
  
He lay on the ground as she grinned.  
  
"Feeling small?" Pan said.  
  
"No!" Trunks said as he flipped her outta the ring, "You lost," Trunks said as he gave her a hand.  
  
Pan took it and pulled him down as she got up. They switched places. She dusted her self off and chuckled.  
  
"Alright class! Now we will begin our warm ups!" Mr. Ryes said and did a little jump.  
  
"Here we go!" Pan thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know! It was short, but I didn't have much time to write so much! But I have a lot of homework now! Stupid teachers! Especially my history teacher! I hate em'! I hate them alll!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!…………………………………o_0 


	5. 5: The Needle

HI ppl! I know that you all were very excited on reading more of this fic and all, but my computer broke down and I had to get it fixed! Sorry peeps! Now, on to the fic!  
  
I DO NOT own DBZ, DB, OR DBGT!!!!!!!!! OR DBAF, if there is one….(Dragonball After Future!)  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
Pan was flying home and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Someone's following me!" Pan thought and ducked for the trees that she flew over. She hid behind a bush and waited for the follower to appear. She hid her ki and looked out from the bush.  
  
"Where did she go?" Trunks said as he landed on the green grass that covered the ground.  
  
'What is he doing following me?' she thought as she strained her ears to hear Trunk's phone ringing.  
  
"Huh? Uh, Hello?" Trunks answered his cell phone.  
  
"Trunks, did you find her?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she flew down into the woods and now I can't seem to find her," Trunks scratched his head.  
  
"So, can you sense her ki anywhere?" Bra asked frantically.  
  
"….No, I can't seem to feel it anywhere, it's either that she's escaped her that she's hiding her ki very good," Trunks said looking around.  
  
Then Pan threw a rock to her left as if to make it sound that she was over there instead of over here.  
  
"Bra, I got to go! I think that I heard her!" Trunks said closing his cell phone and powered up and left.  
  
"Whew! That was a relief!" Pan said and got up to dust herself off. But just as she got up to take a stepped, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her chest and arms.  
  
"Tricky, girl, eh?" Trunks said and pinned her to the ground. He was sitting on top of her and Pan's face was in the dirt.  
  
"Get off of me, you jack@$$!" Pan said and struggled underneath him.  
  
"Not until I get some information, first!" Trunks said and injected her with the tranquilizer.  
  
"What….did you…..do….to me?" Pan whispered out. Her last thought was, 'What are the Knig and Queen gonna do to me now?'  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
"Ugh….." Pan muttered and woke up in a white room. She was chained onto the bed and couldn't get up.  
  
'I REALLY need to use the bathroom!' Pan said and squeezed her eyes.  
  
"Well, well did the little spy just wake up?" Trunks said walking into the room. Pan turned her head away.  
  
"Let me go," pan said.  
  
"Why should I?" Trunks said sitting on a chair.  
  
"Hi Bro," Bra said coming in, "Well, she's definitely sayain. About a quarter, I guess." Bra said looking at the results.  
  
"What kind of chains are these?" Pan mumbled.  
  
"They're sayain proof chains," Bra said walking closer to Pan.  
  
"And who really are you?" Bra said.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr…….you're not gonna make me talk!" Pan said and turned her head to her right and saw a needle.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed, "You're not gonna use that thing, are YOU?! ARE YOU?!" Pan said.  
  
"Opps….." Pan thought. She had given them the key to her fe4ars to use it to make her talk.  
  
"Ok lookie her Bra! She's afraid of the needle! Ha!" Trunks said, picking it up.  
  
"Nooo!! Get away! I warn you!" Pan growled.  
  
"Psh! Or what? What are you going to do?" Trunks said. Moving the needle closer…..and closer……and closeer………..and-  
  
"Ok! OK! OKKOK! I"LL TALK!" Pan said, "Just don't let that needle get near me! And let me use the bathroom!" Pan pleaded.  
  
"You sure you won't run away?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, I SWEAR!" Pan said crossing her fingers.  
  
"Ok, let her go," Trunks said as Pan smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" Bra said, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," Pan said.  
  
"Er-uh, Bra I don't trust her, go into the public bathroom and wait for her there," Trunks ordered.  
  
"Anything you say, bro!" Bra said leading Pan to the bathrooms.  
  
After Pan, did her business, she came out to see Bra looking into her little eye shadow mirror.  
  
'This is the perfect time to-'  
  
"Runaway!" Pan shouted as she ran out the door and busted the roof. But again, Trunks caught her and flew her down.  
  
"Bra, stay here, I'm going home," Trunks said.  
  
"But you are home," Bra said.  
  
"No, Home-home?"  
  
"OHHH………….YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! I WANNA COME TOO!" Bra said.  
  
"No, you stay here to see if any messengers or something come from Vegeta sei, got it?" Trunks said.  
  
"BUT_"  
  
"GOT IT?"  
  
"Ok! Shesh!"  
  
"Can you gat my things for me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Get it yourself."  
  
"Unless you want to hold down stubborn here."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
Oh NO! What's gonna happen to PAN?! Read to find out more! And PLEASE review! 


	6. 6: The Picture

Hello peeps! I'm trying as hard as I can to update every day! And welll......that's it..  
  
Oh ya! I DON"T OWN DB DBZ OR DBGT!!!!!  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
After Bra loaded the things needed for the trips into the ship, Trunks again inserted tranquilizer into Pan.  
  
"Well, I'm all done." Bra said coming into the room.  
  
"Ok, well Bra, this is it! Bye!" Trunks said and left with Pan hanging over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait! How will I cover your school record?!"  
  
"Say I got the flu!" Tunks said and got into the ship.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bra said, falling over.  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
"..............ugh, itchy!" Pan said as she awoke. This time, she was not tied to the bed.  
  
"Hmp! Good thing that they didn't tie me!" Pan said and looked out of the window.  
  
"WHOA! I'm in SPACE! WhAT?! Are they taking me back?! NOOOO!! I have to stop them! No matter what!" Pan said and busted the door. She went into the main hall and looked at the map. It was a small ship with only 3 rooms. She looked at the directions and instantly knew that the person controlling the ship was at the control room. It was just straight ahead.  
  
But she couldn't help but notice the kitchen. She stopped by the kitchen to look in. `Not now Pan, you can't eat now.'  
  
So she walks past the kitchen....and walks back to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh what the heck!" She said and started into the in the fridge.  
  
`Wow! My favorites! Watermelon! Although it does make you pee a lot, but......nah, I'll save it! I don't wanna be dashing to the bathroom like 9 times!'  
  
"Oh, and what are you doing here?" a voice from behind asked her.  
  
Pan slowly turned her head around and saw the prince.  
  
"U-uh, n-nothing!" she said and quickly closed the door to the fridge. She then licked her lips to taste the cake that she had just eaten.  
  
"From the looks of it, it looked like you were pigging out in my kitchen," he smirked and walked towards her. Then the ship started shaking and the dishes fell off the cabinets and crashed down. Amazingly, Trunks ran over to Pan and covered her.  
  
When that was over, they froze there and Pan looked up. They quickly humped away from each other and squinted to the walls until they could go no further.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Pan screamed and looked at Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the ship has been turned into a different direction by another planet," the ship's voice boomed out as Pan jumped.  
  
"Computer, can you still set the ship to go North?" Trunks said.  
  
"I'm sorry-" and the ship started to say other crazy and stupid things.  
  
"ARG! Looks like I'm gonna have to start steering this thing by myself!" Trunks said running to the control room.  
  
"WOW!" Pan said, "This ship can talk!" Pan said and shuddered. Then her stomach growled painfully.  
  
"Aww! Now I have Diarrhea!" Pan said and started to look for the bathroom.  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*  
  
At night, Pan looked into the drawers of her room and found a night gown that was wayyyyy too revealing. It was way too low and way too high. It was black with silver lacing.  
  
"Eww! I hate touching other people's underwear!" Pan said and threw it on the ground. She reached her hand in to find more things and she find-a thong.  
  
"HAAA!!" Pan laughed, "Why the hell would these things be here! I mean it's not like the Prince...does...it..." It was then that Pan saw a picture of Trunks in his spandex suit. No armor or nothing. Pan couldn't help but admire the thing. She smiled and blushed.  
  
Then Trunks came in and she blushed even harder. And harder as she saw him in a towel, wet from the shower.  
  
"I just came in here to say that you shall remain in this room only! If you go outside, an alarm will sound and there will instantly be a cage around you that is also sayain proof. SO don't bother to try and escape!" Trunks said and locked the door.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr.............." Pan growled and looked at the room s he was in. `Oh yeah, the picture!' Pan said and ran back to the picture.  
  
"WOW! Now I know why the girls were so in love with Trunks!" Pan said as she looked into another drawer.  
  
"OMG! PLAYSTATION 2!!!!!!!! I've ALWAYS wanted one of these babies! Sure I have playstation 1, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo, Dreamcast, Xbox, which really sucks, but PLAYSTATION 2!!! Wow! It's soo cool!" Pan said as she took it out.  
  
There again was a knock on the door.  
  
"Aww!" Pan said as she put the game system back.  
  
"I just came in here to get my Playstation 2," Trunks said. "Ahh, I see you've already discovered it, soo, I'll be taking it now!" Trunks said and quickly grabbed it, running out of the room.  
  
"Man! YOU BASTARD! JERK!" Pan screamed at him.  
  
"THAT WAS MY ONLY ENTERTAINMENT!" Pan said and sat on her bed.  
  
"What else is there to do?" Pan said and looked at the picture of Trunks.  
  
"Ahhh...." Pan said and chuckled....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did u ppl like it? I know it's boring, but it'll get interesting soon! PLAESE Review! 


	7. 7: Not the dungeon room!

Hello peeps! I hope that you like this chappy! I will try and make it have a sort of mushy part in it so that you guys won't get bored to hell, ok?  
  
I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR DBGT!!!!!!!!!!!! SO DON"T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah and if you are wondering about what happened to "Say What?" I deleted it because I thought in my head that it was sorta stupid! I had no idea on how to make them get together and so.....I deleted it! Sorry people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There!....................HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan laughed as she wiped her eyes. The picture of Trunks was............Funny!  
  
Pan had found a permanent marker in one of the drawers and had drawn a mustache on his face. Then she drew breasts on him, covered by a bra. She had colored his nails, gave him eyelashes, and black lipstick.  
  
"OMG! OMG! OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Pan breathed and laughed. If only she had someone to share the photo with.  
  
"I know-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Trunks said as he slammed open the door, eyes full of fury. Pan instantly shut up.  
  
"I-uh, um....er, nothing!" Pan said as she saw the photo in her hand. She quickly put the photo behind her back and folded it into a small square.  
  
"You're hiding something, are u?"  
  
"Uh-n-no! I would never do that! You're the prince!" Pan laughed, remembering the picture.  
  
"What's that behind your back?" Trunks said after he caught sight of the photo.  
  
"............"  
  
"Give me that!" Trunks reached after her.  
  
"HAHAHAAAA! Which hand, o mighty Prince Trunks?" Pan said in the air, hiding the photo.  
  
"ArG! THIS IS NOT A GAME!" Trunks said and shot a little ki blast to her right.  
  
"My right? Oh! Sorry, but it's WRONG!" Pan said and waved the paper in his face. `This is fun!' Pan thought as she flew outta the door.  
  
"No!" Trunks said and ran after her.  
  
"Now, where is that freakin' bathroom?!" Pan said. She flew ahead and looked behind. No one. But as she flew, she bumped into a metal wall. Well, at least she THOUGHT it was a wall. She rubbed her head and looked up.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan said and tried to get free as he bound his arms around her.  
  
"HAHA! Now I've got u! Now, let's see what you have here, where is it?!" Trunks demanded.  
  
"ARG! I don't have it!" while she was flying, she had stuck the photo in her bra. `He won't have the guts to touch me like that!' Pan thought.  
  
"Tell me now, or I won't feed you for a week!" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Huh?! No! I want another deal!" Pan screamed. She wriggled and the photo slightly caught Trunks' eye. It was dangling from her black bra.  
  
"HAHA! I got it now!" Trunks said and reached down her shirt. Pan froze and stopped struggling.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said and looked at the picture. He blushed a little and blasted the picture.  
  
"You don't know what I'm gonna do to you know, you little brat!" Trunks said and dragged her to the dungeon room. On the way Pan was frozen and was thinking.  
  
`Why that stupid son of a- Ok Pan just-just calm down! You'll get revenge on him sooner or later!' Pan thought as Trunks chained her to the wall of the dungeon. She looked down, still flushed from what had just happened.  
  
"You will remain in here until we arrive to Vegetasei. And that'll be in who knows how many days, or months since the ship had gotten off course!" trunks said and slammed the door shut.  
  
Pan struggled until her wrists and ankles bled. She stopped when she thought of how she was going to survive, chained tot he wall, with no food, no one to talk to, no nothing.  
  
She fell asleep and shifted uncomfortably on the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day she woke up and yawned. She could have sworn that she had heard her stupid alarm clock, but she was-in the dungeon room.  
  
"Oh yeah," Pan whispered to herself, "Now what am I going to do?"  
  
She bit her lip and scowled to herself. `I should have just given him the picture! He would have just whipped me! I could take that! But not this!' Pan thought and opened her eyes.  
  
"BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!" the door opened and in cam Trunks.  
  
"Why hello, miss Son," Trunks smirked in his towel, again.  
  
"............" Pan looks away.  
  
Trunks walked towards her and took the chains off. Pan's eyes were wide open, mouth gaping.  
  
"You're not going to leave me here until we get to Vegetasei?" Pan said.  
  
"Seems that I can't do this to you, you're Vegetasei's no. 1 spy," Trunks said.  
  
"WHAT?! H-h-how'd you know?!" Pan said.  
  
"I looked it up on my computer last night," Trunks said.  
  
"oh," Pan gulped and looked down. Then all of a sudden, the ship was shaking.  
  
"What now?!" Pan said. Her left hand was still chained onto the wall. The ship jerked to the right as it broke Pan's wrist and her arm.  
  
"OWW!" Pan said as she felt the dreadful pain. Trunks was holding onto one of the chains and suddenly the ship stopped.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Pan screamed. She looked at her arm and saw a big bump in the middle of her arm.  
  
"AHHH! This is *#*^@#& freaky!" Pan said and rubbed her arm, only to result in making more pain.  
  
Trunks got up and held her arm.  
  
"Your arm is broken. Looks like you won't be using it in some time," Trunks said and unlocked the other chain.  
  
"If only you had already unlocked it, I wouldn't be like this! It'll take about a month for me to recover! That's about 30 days of missed training!" Pan said as she found a rag and tied it together. She then wrapped it around her neck and put her left arm through it, "There!"  
  
"What? We've landed on a planet! This is time to get more supplies! Trunks said and hurried to get outta the ship.  
  
"Hey, you are staying!" Trunks commanded Pan.  
  
"Awww! But I want to go!" Pan said, "I'm gonna go! You can't stop me!"  
  
"I will get the needle-"  
  
"Ok! Alright!" Pan said looking around if there was a needle in that room. `I'll just try and find a way out when he leaves. I hope that he doesn't remember to lock me up in my room!'  
  
Trunks left as Pan squealed.  
  
"Yes! He didn't lock me up in my room! YEAH! Time to go out for some exercise!" Pan said as she looked at the buttons on the door.  
  
"Uh, which one?" Pan said.  
  
"oh, what the heck!" she said as she started to push all the buttons. A bolt of electricity exploded as the door open. A cloud of smoke surrounded her as she got out. When it cleared, she opened her eyes to look at the scene.  
  
"Wow.....it looks like it does on Vegetasei! Cool!" Pan said as she trotted outside.  
  
"You there! Stop!" a voice commanded Pan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! What is gonna happen to Pan-chan?! Find out more on the next chap, and please review! ^_^! 


	8. 8: Crono

Hi there ppl! And once again, I'm trying as hard as I can to update! And please review!  
  
I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR DBGT AND WILL NEVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan turned around and saw this totally hot guy in baggy pants w/no shirt! He had blue hair and green eyes. His hair was spiked up in the back, but was combed split in the front. His skin was a slightly tinted blue and was quite muscular.  
  
"Who are you?" he pointed at her.  
  
"A-duh, duh," Pan said as she looked at him. She felt like a #^&#$%@ right there as she told him her name.  
  
"Son Pan eh?" he smirked, "So, you're related to Son Goku?"  
  
"huh?! What? How'd you know my grandpa?" Pan said and took a step towards him.  
  
"He came to this planet before, and well I didn't really know him. My grandpa and Mom told me about him though," he said smiling.  
  
"Oh," Pan said and looked around, "You know, this planet looks a lot like my home planet, well one of them anyways."  
  
"What do you mean one of them?"  
  
"Well, I have two home planets. One is Earth and the other is Vegetasei."  
  
"Vegetasei? But I thought that that planet was destroyed!" he said mouth open.  
  
"Nope, my great grandpa has this sort of....." and Pan told him about how Vegetasei wasn't destroyed to how she got there. (a/n too long! I don't want to type it all! -o-)  
  
".......and that's how I got here," Pan sighed. Her stomach growled and she blushed lightly.  
  
"Oh, you must be hungry," he said, "Come to the palace with me and-"  
  
"PALACE?! WHAT?!" Pan said and stood up. (They were sitting on the floor when she told him her story!)  
  
"Yes, I haven't quite introduced myself yet. I am Crono, Prince of this planet, Jecht," he said as he stood up.  
  
"Wow! Now I know two princes!" Pan said and held up two fingers.  
  
"What are you doing out of the ship?"  
  
"Huh?" the two said and turned around to face a Trunks.  
  
"psst! That's the guy that I told you about!" Pan whispered.  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"The guy that the girls at Earth says wears a little bit of makeup!"  
  
"I DO NOT WEAR MAKEUP!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Oh really? I could've sworn that I saw you put on a little eye shadow before you left!" Pan said with a goofy face.  
  
"Oh shut up! You can be a real b*itch sometimes you know that!" he said as he grabbed her and pushed her into the ship.  
  
"I'm no female DOG! The real B*tches are the ones on earth that you date everyday!" Pan said as she struggled to get out of his grip. He stopped and smirked.  
  
"So, you're jealous?"  
  
"What? *blushes* No!" Pan said as she got free and ran behind Crono.  
  
"I'm tired of eating the some old food everyday! I want to eat something different!" Pan said as she tugged on Crono's arm, trying to signal him to lead her to his Palace.  
  
"Arg.......come on we have to go! We haven't got much time to waste!" Trunks said and walked up to Crono.  
  
"If she wants to stay, let her stay," he said.  
  
"Arg.........alright but eat quick!" Trunks snarled.  
  
"I always do! And it's not like you're coming along!" Pan snapped back.  
  
"I am! You don't think that I'm tired of eating the same food everyday too, right?" Trunks said and stood next to her.  
  
"Shesh! What a unique relationship those two have!" Crono said and laughed, "Craziest peoples I've met!" he then led them to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did u like it?! I'm trying to add more T/P into so be patient! I couldn't update in the last couple of days because I couldn't think of anything! Well soory and please REVIEW! 


	9. 9: Ball

Hi again! I am SSOOOOOOOO happy that I updated! Well please read and review! I no it's been a looonnggg time, but oh well like I said, READ AND R/R!  
  
I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR DBGT!  
  
Extra long to make up for not updating!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two woke up, they found themselves on a soft, comfy bed.  
  
"mmm…" Pan turned around and got up. She looked at her surroundings and got up. She gasped for air and laid herself back down on the bed. She clutched her stomach and felt a broken rib.  
  
"Ugh," Trunks got up and looked at her. She was in bandages and had cuts.  
  
"What happened to you?" he said and got out of bed.  
  
"I dunno…Hey! No fair how come you didn't get hurt?" Pan asked observing him. He had no bandges on him, no cuts, no bruises what so ever.  
  
"Oh Trunks! You're awake! How wonderful!"  
  
"Mom!" Trunks said and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you so much Trunks!" Bulma said.  
  
"Same with me!" Trunks said and hugged her back. Pan watched them and turned her head away to look outside the window.  
  
"But thanks to Son Pan here, she could tell us your status and how you were doing back there on earth," Bulma winked at Pan.  
  
"Um, not to interrupt, my queen, but whya re there so many people outside of the palace?" Pan said pointing.  
  
"Oh they're just waiting to see Prince Trunks here. Oh and Trunks, get dressed up, you're now old enough to go find yourself a mate and starting tomorrow, your father and I are gonna start seaching for that perfect someone!" Bulma giggled and left.  
  
"What?! But Mother-" Trunks said and walked after her. Pan sighed and nodded her head. She got out of bed and walked very slowly to the bathroom. With her many battles and many broken bones, she had learned how to walk with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 mins later, Pan walked out of the room she was in and headed towards the throne room. She held her head high and bowed to every First class warrior that passed her.  
  
One man in particular smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey babe, haven't seen you around here before. How about we go get a bite out tonight. What do you say eh, babe?"  
  
"Ugh, please sir. I do not wish to go out with anyone of you men. Excuse me but I have to go," Pan bowed to the warrior and started heading towards the throne room again.  
  
"Hey! If I say you go out with me, you will go out with-" he was cuff off as Pan hit one of his pressure points and made him fall asleep.  
  
"Thank you karate class, I know that you would be helpful SOME day." Pan said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she finally got there, the room was empty and in the thrones were the King and Queen. Pan kenlt before them.  
  
"My King and Queen. I have a questipon I've been wanting to ask you."  
  
"Yes, go ahead brat," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded at him.  
  
"I want to know why I was beaten up when I woke up," Pan faced them.  
  
"Oh, that. Some warriors were trying to have some 'fun' with you but I can't allow that to my bet spy," Vegeta smirked and got out of his seat. He signaled for one of the servants to come.  
  
"Slave! Bring me some wine! I want to make a toast today!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes, my majesty," the servant left and closed the door.  
  
"A toast? What for?" Bulma said and got up too.  
  
"To announce an official ball tomorrow night. For my son, Prince Trunks, seeking for his mate," Vegeta said and walked to Pan.  
  
"And you, I'm assigning you to protect the ball tonight as best as you can. I don't want any robbers there at all!" Vegeta ordered, "You are dismissed!"  
  
"Thank you sire!" Pan bowed again and left.  
  
"WoW! Meee?! Protecting a ball?!" Pan smiled and jumped. But she clutched her chest and remembered about her ribs, "It'll heal by tomorrow…I think!" For sayains, protecting a ball, or ceremony whatever was a great honor and brings you a lot of royalty and honor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok! I'm done!" Pan looked herself over in the mirror. She had received the newest design of sayain armor and had on the newest style of the sunglasses. She knew that it would be held at night, but she couldn't resist the mysterious look she gets when she wears them.  
  
"Oh! How fun this is gonna be!" Pan jumped with joy and left her quarters. Every beautiful and polite woman on Vegetasei was invited and was to wear their prettiest gowns. The Prince will dance with everyone of them and by the end of the night, will kiss each of them goodbye and go back to is room.  
  
"I Hope he notices me!" Pan thought over and over again in her head. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against all the others ladies, but oh well! She should give it a shot.  
  
"Here I go!" She jumped out of her window and face faulted. If she left her window open, someone wouls surely jack her house, so she went back inside and locked the wind securely. She opened her door and locked it tight. She turned around and bumped into somebody.  
  
"Oww! Who the hell would put a wall here!" Pan rubbed her head and looked up at the smirking face.  
  
"Hey! Watch our language!" he said playfully and chuckled.  
  
"Prince Trunks! Hi!…..uh…how are yo-you doing?" Pan was nervous being so close to him. She bit her lip and started walking towards the stadium which the ball was held. She looked behind her and noticed that Trunks was still there. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Pan said and put an arm on her hip.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to escort you to the ball."  
  
Pan blushed, but luckily, the dark sky hid it.  
  
"What's with the sunglasses?" he said pointing to them.  
  
"Oh nothing…I just thinkit's cool," Pan said and flashed him a lovely smile. He smiled back and they linked arms, as FRIENDS!  
  
They talked about high school and well-Pan didn't talk much. She didn't really make any friends because she felt like nobody there was like her. She was crazy, wild, bold, and loved to trash talk a lot. She didn't worry about boys a lot though. She had to admit that she is a player.  
  
"…and my last girlfriend was such an airhead! Haha! She couldn't tell what's the difference between yellow and ornge! Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah," Trunks said as Pan talked to herself, ignoring him.  
  
'Gosh! How many girls DID this guy have?! He probably has HIV or AIDS by now…' Pan looked up at him and faked a laugh as he laughed.  
  
"are you even listening?" he looked at her and frowned. He stopped walking but she didn't.  
  
"HELLO PAN! Over here!" trunks called.  
  
Pan woke up and turned around, "Oh, sorry Trunks! I was just thinking about something!"  
  
"Yeah, riiiggghhht! You were just ignoring me," he lightly punched her.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well probably because you were just being such a girl right there, that I though I was lisening to your sister," she made a face and continued walking. Trunks made a disgusted face and ran up to her.  
  
"Fine, I won't talk, you will," he smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk. Talk, talk, talk, hello! I'm talking!" Pan continued to 'talk' until Trunks couldn't take it.  
  
"OK! OK! No of us will talk!" Trunks covered his ears and closed his eyes, "Tell me if I'm gonna bump into anything, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Pan made a face (like this ^_--) and lowly laughed. Hs eguided him into a tree as Trunks fell over.  
  
"ahh! I thought I-"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Pan said pointing at him, "I wish I had my camera so I could get a pic of this and maybe I'll get the newspaper pppl to put it in the paper and-"  
  
"Shut up! Before I-"  
  
"Before you what?" Pan snickered and crossed her arms.  
  
"Before I do this!" he went over to her and grabbed her by the collar and was about to punch her in the face when-  
  
"Trunks! What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"Mom! I was-just uh-"  
  
"Get to the ball RIGHT NOW! You're 15 mins late! And you Pan! You should hurry up too! It's already started!" Bulma scolded them.  
  
"Yes ma'm!" they both said and flew off.  
  
"Get to the ball right now!" Trunks imatated his mother. Pan laughed and nearly ran into Trunks.  
  
"My mom could be REALLY annoying sometimes!" trunks said.  
  
"Psh! You should try and live with MY parents! Shesh! My dad is sooo OVERprotective! If he sees ME with any GUY, he'll instantly put him in accoma!" Pan said annoyingly.  
  
"So have you ever been with a guy?" Trunks questioned her.  
  
"GUYS! I've been with Dave, Joshy, Harnet, many more! But I never really kissed them or did anything to them. I just fooled around with them. After 4 or 3 days, I dumped em. I think it's because they're afriad of me. Heh! I've been with 4 or 5 guys at once before! But I never got caught! Whew! That was really fun!" Pan laughed and looked at Trunks. He was wide eyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU have been with guys and NEVER KISSED them? What kind of relationship is that?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"A bad one. Besides they probably just dated me because I was one of the greatest spys! This is what every guy did to me:  
  
They would take out to a bar and say, 'Hey you know what?! This girl is one of the greatest spys ever! Amazing huh?' And that's when I dump em. There was no REAL man that could love me for who I am, not what I do," Pan sighed, "I guess that I'm just not ready for a relationship!"  
  
"Aww, don't say that now! Cheer up! You'll meet the guy sooner or later!" Trunks said and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"yeah, I already met him. He's handsome, kind, sweet, and everthing I can imagine…But the only thing I know is that I don't think he has the same feelings for me. He never really looked at me before anyways," Pan looked down and blushed. That guy was right next to her.  
  
"Oh…look. We're here," he smiled.  
  
"well I guess I'll see you later," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah," Pan smiled and walked away. 


	10. 10: Finally

Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? (Hecka lot of ppl throw tomatoes at meh for not updating) WELL that was a nice greeting! Anyways, I finally updated! So.READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pan quickly put on her dress as Vegeta had just told her. He thought it would be best if she could protect his daughter for tonight. "Ok, done!" she quickly ran to the ballroom and walked calmly inside. She searched around for Bra, but her eyes caught Trunks with a lot of girls surrounding him. She pouted a little and got jealous. Then she decided to search for Bra. "Hi Pan!" "AH!" Pan jumped and fell on her ass. "Don't do that!" Pan said as she got up. Some people started staring at her like she was crazy. She blushed and pushed Bra and her to some place else. "Whoa! Sorry Pan!" Bra said. ".. Forgive you.anyways, I like your dress, it's pretty," Bra's dress was a baby blue tube tope that had a long dark royal blue dress to go with it. She wore blue eyeshawdow that made her look mysterious. Her lips were rose colored and she had on blue diamond earings. "Hey, you're not so bad lookin yourself," Pan had on a black dress and when light shone on it, turned red. It was one strap and she wore red gloves up to her elbows to go with it. "Thanks, oh and your father told me to stay and protect you tonight," Pan said. "Oh, dad. So overprotective." Bra sighed, "But it's ok. Here I want you to meet some guys!" Bra dragged her to a group of men about their ages. "Hey guys! Hey Bra, baby," he slid an arm around Bra's waist. Pan saw this and quickly slapped his hand away. "You know better than to touch the princess like that!" Pan said as she crossed her arms. "Oh it's ok Pan. Anyways, Jock, this is Pan, Pan this is Jock." "Ok, then who is this guys?" Pan said. "Oh that's Bradd." Bra said as she winked at him. "Mmm! I like em spicey!!" Bradd picked Pan up and laughed as he tickled her. "Get me down! Please! Don't make me hurt you!" Pan laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Trunks, honey I just love your hair!" "Wow look at how muscular he is!" another blondie said. "hehe!" the girls around started to ask him questions and such as his eyes laid on a mysterious yet familiar girl in a corner. "Pan?" he shoved his way through the girls as they went after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew! That was a rush!" Pan said as he put her down. She still clung onto his neck and took in deep breaths. "Pan? Is that you?" "Huh? Oh, hi Trunks! I want you to meet-" "YES, I know who they are. Can I talk to you?!" trunks said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He saw that her arms were around his neck and his arm was around her waist. "Oh, uh ok," she waved bye to the others and followed Trunks. He led her into one of the balconies and looked at the stars. "I thought that you were supposed to be outside," Trunks faced her. Pan walked up, "Vegeta told me it was probably best to protect your sis, because-" "Yeah, I get it." Trunks looked over the edge to see a couple down below. "I have to tell you something Pan," trunks said. "Um. Ok,." "I-" Trunks was cut off. "Hey Pan1 You comin back or what?" Bradd said. "Trunks, I got to go. See ya later!" Pan jumped into Bradd's arms and he carried her away. "Wow! You're really something!" Pan cried as he picked her up. "So, you wanna go to my place tonight?" "Sure! We'll watch movies tonight and play games! Say, can Bra come?" "Hell ya!" Trunks watched in jealousy as the newly formed couple walked away. "Pan." he hit his fist on the rail as it made a dent. Then he angrily stomped his way back to the ballroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bra, do you know where Pan is?" trunks said. "Nope," Bra replied. "Well she's late," Trunks growled. "What? Did somebody call my name?" Pan's head popped out of a room. "Pan, I need to talk to you, right away." "ok"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks led Pan into his room and closed the door and curtains. "Pan." he said on her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck and turned around. "Um, Trunks? Can you turn on the lights?" ".I need you," he grabbed her close and kissed her. She froze and started thinking. 'OMG! He's kissing me!' He then walked her to the bed and laid her down. He started to take off his shirt and was tugging at hers. "Wait!" Pan said. Trunks stopped and looked at her in the dark. "Trunks! What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Pan said as she put her hand on his head. He grabbed it and kissed it. "No, I just want you," he continued to kiss he neck and her shoulder. "Trunks! Snap out of it!" she slapped him hard on the face and suddenly realization hit him. "Pan! OMG! I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-I-I-I.that wasn't supposed to happen," he got off of her and turned on the lights. He brushed his hand through his hair and looked at her. She got up and sat on the bed. "It's.okay," she said blushing a little. "Pan about last night at the ball.when I saw you with that guy.it just broke me to pieces. I stayed up all night drinking.and I couldn't get you out of my mind.Pan.I love you," he said. "Trunks.the first time that I saw you.I knew that there was something special about you.something more that just being my friend.and I have to admit it.I got jealous when all those women were around you too." "really?" "Yes," she blushed. "well, do you love me?" "...NO!" Pan shouted. "....Pan, no," trunks said and sat in a nearby chair. He put his hands on hi head and started muttering. "Hahaha! Trunks, I was just kidding! I love you! Very much! Please, don't be sad! I just wanted to see your reaction.Trunks?" Pan walked towards him slowly. When she was close enough, he tackled her onto the bed. "Pan, little girl! You are going to pay!" Trunks laughed evilly and started tickling her. "W-wait! Stop! AHAHAHAH! Pl-" he pressed his mouth on hers as he kissed her. She kissed back and the tickling stopped. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "R U still a." trunks said with a blush. ".." She bit her lip, ".yes." He smiled happily and kissed her. "Then I guess this is your first time. I'll make it as pleasurable as possible!" He covered the blanket over both of them started to take off her shirt in a childish way. "Ah! No! He's attacking me! Help!" Pan said playfully. "Aw..come on Pan chan! My shirt is off too!" "Yeah, but it's different for a woman!"  
  
THE END  
  
Soooooo what did you think? Mushy huh? Welllll I wanted to end it so that I can just sit and relax and find ANOTHER WAY TO END MY OTHER FIC! Hehe.sorry didn't mean ta yell at you. Well please review! I can write about their wedding if I get enough reviews too! 


End file.
